


Custard buns don't count as dinner

by CelestialxAdventure



Category: Free!
Genre: Bi!Makoto, F/M, He gets some happiness!, Like even the small characters, Makoto!, MakotoxAustralianOC, MakotoxOC, My smol sweet cinnamon roll, Questions his sexuality as well, everyone is in here, they're all here i swear to god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxAdventure/pseuds/CelestialxAdventure
Summary: Avery Prentiss. Australian swimmer and record holding backstroker. The best friend and coach mate of Rin Matsuoka. A year abroad in Japan. A new friend in the form of a young brunette man who hadn't quite grown accustomed to his height just yet. A timid romance that spans oceans and apartment buildings.Makoto TachibanaxOC





	1. Mackerel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all have as much fun reading it as i do writing it!! xx

**FINA World Championships -Sydney 2017**

 

Haruka Nanase bowed as he accepted the gold medal on the podium. The Sydney harbor bridge gleamed as he shook hands with the official and offered up the most emotion he could possibly muster: a small smile. The Japanese anthem played as the swimmer looked off into the distance, not really paying attention at all the commotion around the stands.

It was the first time that there was a partial sweep of the podium. Haru took first, Rin Matsuoka took second, and a young Australian swimmer with bright eyes and a wide smile took third. As the low hum of singing subsided, Haru diverted his eyes from the large screen displaying his face to the swimmer beside him.

“Next time I’ll beat you. I promise you that.” Rin smirked, showing the side of his teeth, shark fangs pointed and ready to rip apart anything.

“Sure.” To anyone else it would’ve been a bored agreement, but they both saw it the other way. A bet.

They walked around the pool to the press zone, scooting a little closer to each other as cameras clicked and flashed. The young Australian swimmer laughed and made jokes, only half of which Haru actually understood. Rin and the boy soaked in the spotlight, flashing smiles and waving their flags around. Haru stayed back, offering a small smile here and there, but not showing his elation as publicly as his competitors.

Compared to the bright pool, the marshaling corridor was dark – even though lights were spaced evenly along, offering a bright passageway for Rin and Haru to walk down. The corridor was practically empty, only cleaners and a few stray athletes remained. A group of Russians and one lone Australian.

"Rin!" A young woman with hair cropped just above her shoulders waved to them. A 'Team Australia' jacket hung around her shoulders. Rin shouldered Haru out of the way, moving towards the girl. The closer Haru got from following behind, the more familiar she looked. They had watched her races, Rin yelling support from the stands. They had also watched her on the podium, being offered gold medal after gold medal.

"Haru." Rin and the young woman looked at him expectantly. "This is Avery Prentiss. We train under the same coach here."

Haru swallowed and nodded awkwardly. "Pleasure...to meet...you." He replied in broken English.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Nanase-kun. I've heard so much about you! How are you finding Australia?" Haru had only a second to look shocked before Rin's chuckle brought him back. She had just spoken in perfect Japanese, save for a few glitches with her accent. After a second without reply, she nervously looked at Rin, seeking confirmation that her statement was in fact correct. Rin nodded and smiled wickedly.

"She learnt in High School and is taking the elective in University down in Melbourne. That's why we became friends."

Haru nodded and looked down. Avery was small for a swimmer, only around 5'5. Her deeply tanned skin almost blended in with her brown hair, and the straps of her multicolored green and gold bathers glinted through her oversized yellow shirt.

“Are you ready to head out? Hopefully the crowds should have left by now, because I am really craving that salmon dip.” She turned and started walking away and, to Haru’s surprise, Rin followed close by.

“Rin-“

“Relax, Haru. It’s just dinner. Come on.”

They walked out the stadium, skipping through all the mobs of spectators and news crews. The 100 free was the final event of the night, and far by the most spectacular. A neck in neck race between the two Japanese swimmers, only differing in the final five meters when Haru had pushed ahead.

They walked down the brightly lit streets, nodding and smiling to people who pointed or waved. Finally they arrived at a small restaurant tucked into the corner of an intersection.

“You’ll like this place, Haru. The food is delicious!” Avery commented in timid Japanese. Rin nodded alongside her while bending his body to fit into one of the small booths that lined the windows.

“She has a point. This place specializes in seafood. Namely, Mackerel.” And like the sun appearing from behind the clouds. The smallest hint of a smile.

~~~~~~~~

Slowly but surely, the young Australian grew on him. She reminded him a lot of Nagisa in the way she talked and made huge gestures. A pang of longing hit him. He knew in a few short weeks both Nagisa and Rei would be starting their second year of University in Tokyo. Makoto would be in his third, almost finishing his undergraduate degree in health sciences.

“So I still need to start shipping things over, which is going to be expensive as hell.” Haru tuned back into the conversation and frowned.

“What’s happening?”

Rin chewed on some food and gestured towards Avery. “She’s doing a year abroad at the University of Tokyo. She’ll be coming back with us in time for the new school year.”

Haru tilted his head. Neither him nor Rin went to Tokyo University. They had both signed on with scouts from Keio. The only person he knew at Tokyo U was Rei and Makoto.

“And I’m so scared because I don’t know anyone there! I mean, I could have opted for Keio if only one of you told me something.” She pouted, but there was hidden humour behind it.

“Makoto.” Haru mumbled.

“Hmmm?” Rin frowned before he nodded. “Yeah, Makoto goes to Tokyo U.”

Rin turned to Avery and laid out his hands. “Our friend Makoto Tachibana attends Tokyo University. He’s also studying health sciences, but he’s just a year ahead of you. I’ll introduce you as soon as you get settled in.”

She nodded and plastered on a smile, but doubt lingered. Something Haru recognised all too well.

“We leave in a few days. How will you be ready by then?” She shrugged and fiddled with her napkin.

“All the things that need to be shipped are still at home. They’ll be sent in the next couple of days while the things I’ll need immediately are with me here. I’ve been living in a share house with a few other swimmers until I’m ready to go.

Rin frowned. “What about your mother and father? You aren’t going back to say goodbye?”

She smiled softly. “It’s not like I’ll be gone forever. They’ll see me again, and they’ll face time me as well, knowing them. I’ll never truly be alone.”

 

~~~~~~

“It’s smaller than I anticipated…” Avery stood in the doorway of her apartment, her small body practically taking up the whole doorway.

“Welcome to Tokyo. If you were expecting any bigger you were honestly lying to yourself.” Rin was bigger than the doorway, body arched over and long limbs folded in on themselves in a futile attempt to minimize doorway space.

A few boxes were already placed in the centre of the living room, stacked upon one another how the movers had left them a day earlier. Avery adjusted her dress and walked in, turning slowly.

“Actually, it’s not that small – considering it’s just me.”

“Tell yourself that.”

She gave him a sideways glare, which he easily matched with a smirk. Their coach was always surprised regarding how quickly they became friends. It took one conversation and a practice session before they were talking like old friends, switching between languages like a TV channel. Both being new to living in the Sydney CBD, they clung to each other, learning their way around the city and all it's nooks and crannies. To make up for leaving her two younger brothers back in Melbourne, Rin took it upon himself to give her all of the shit that a normal brother would have laughed at.

They got along swimmingly…excuse the pun.

 

They took their time unpacking things and cleaning up. The humidity outside threatened to suffocate Avery, who had tried her best to dress for the occasion in a basic black dress (she had then realized that black absorbed heat, but it was too late to change now), pulling her short wavy brown hair into a messy ponytail that looked more like a bunny’s tail considering how short her hair actually was.

“Please tell me the heat doesn’t last long. This is getting out of hand.”

Rin chuckled and pulled out his phone. He had finally put in his old sim card, frowning as messages upon messages stumbled through onto his screen, mostly from his sister who was in Kyoto studying nursing. His fingers tapped over the screen as Avery slid the last of her books into the small bookshelf that had been supplied.

“Who’re you texting?” Avery asked, stepping on a cardboard box to compress it down.

“Food.”

She nodded in basic understanding, knowing that all through their friendship so far his answers were quite elusive. She learnt to deal with it.

As they were slowly nearing the end of the boxes, a knock sounded at the door. Rin left her to momentarily and she took that moment to grab handfuls of underwear and shove them into her drawer.

“Avery!” Rin called from the front door. Avery stood and made her way out of her bedroom, pausing slightly to stare at the view of the bright city. The lights were brighter here than they were in Sydney and Melbourne, and Avery knew that it would take a while to not just roam around in her apartment with the lights off because the outside lights were bright enough to light her way around the almost empty space.

By the front door were Rin, Haru, and a tall brunette boy that made her door look like a dollhouse.

“Food.” Rin said in Japanese. Avery nodded and inched a little closer. The boys were talking in quick-fire Japanese, too fast for her to understand completely. But what she did pick up were fragments of an introduction and comparison of schedules. She was still translating in her head when Haru pushed through and placed the plastic bags on the small coffee table. He nodded slightly at her, and she guessed it was the warmest hello she’d ever get.

“I’m sorry, Nanase, but I haven’t bought any tea yet. I don’t have anything to offer you unless you want my day old Gatorade that went on the plane with me.” The awkward pauses between words made Avery think her Japanese statement would go without understanding, but Haru nodded again and opened his mouth to say something when he was immediately cut off by Rin.

“Haru doesn’t drink anything but chlorinated pool water. Anything other than that would wound him.” Rin said in slowed down Japanese. Avery laughed, finally feeling relaxed after hours and hours of travel.

“Avery, this is Makoto Tachibana. He swam with us in school. He’s at Tokyo University with you this semester, albeit a year above you.”

Avery gave a quick bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tachibana-san. I’m Avery Prentiss. Rin and Haru told me you’re also studying health sciences? That’s good! I hope I can learn a lot from you!”

It was textbook perfect and Avery’s high school Japanese teacher would be very proud of her.

Makoto bowed as well. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too…” he said in stunted English. Rin balked and blinked at Makoto. “I thought you couldn’t speak English? What ever happened to that failing grade in high school?”

Makoto shrugged and switched back into Japanese. “I have to take the subject in University. It’s a prerequisite for paramedics.”

Rin nodded in understanding but Haru frowned. “Paramedics? When did you decide that?”

“A couple of weeks ago. I’ll be at school for a few more years but that’s ok.”

Avery tilted her head to the side. Makoto had the personality of a small person. Literally and figuratively. He spoke timidly and had a spark of child-like excitement in his eyes, but the way he was stooped over with his hands shoved in his hoodie, he wasn’t quite used to his size.

“Haru, no.” Without her noticing, Rin had started rummaging through the bags that Haru had brought in, and was holding up a package of mackerel.

 

The room seemed to slump as a whole. Rin’s head banged onto the table and Makoto’s hit the wall behind him.

Avery laughed. “Oath.”

Rin glared up at her.

“I honestly don’t mind mackerel. I just don’t know how to cook it.”

Haru stood to attention, ready to grab the package when Makoto swooped in. “No. She doesn’t want bland, charred mackerel. Let me do it.”

Avery moved to go into the kitchen, making sure he was following her. Her brand new pots and pans were still packed away in bags straight from the store, so she kneeled next to them and started unpacking.

“I’m sorry it’s not very neat in here. I only technically moved in a few hours ago.” She removed a pan from its packaging and went to put it on the small bench when it was taken from her hands. She looked up and saw Makoto beginning to put things away in cupboards.

“Don’t worry. It took me a couple months to get settled. I ate out for at least three weeks before I got used to my kitchen. This is nothing compared to me.”

Avery laughed and removed another pot from its packaging. He took it out of her hands and placed it on the stove. They cleared up the space, pushing the empty bags and wrapping out the small kitchen archway, giving themselves just enough space to maneuver around each other to fetch things.

They cooked in companionable silence, only pausing briefly to ask the other polite questions. Avery had given up information on her two younger brothers while Makoto talked about his younger brother and sister back home in Iwatobi. She stuck her fingers in miso and stole pieces of sliced sashimi and rice, barely stopping even when she had her fingers tapped with a spoon.

“Ok, finally done. You can eat now!” Avery did have to admit, it was quite nice having someone cook for her again. She hadn’t lived at home for a while now, constantly switching her time between Sydney and Melbourne apartments owned by the swimming association. She only saw her parents and siblings a couple times a year, and even then it was scheduled to the very last minute. Sitting on the floor around her coffee table with one of her best friends, and people she knew she would be getting close to, she had never felt happier.

“Avery?”

She looked up at the mention of her name and saw Makoto looking at her ‘Team Australia’ jacket hanging over her small desk.

“I was wondering where I’d put that!” She went to get up and put it on, zipping it up and covering her small black dress.

Rin swallowed his food and pointed to me with his chopsticks. “Avery is a part of the Australian national team. Due to her studying a year abroad, she’ll be training not only with Haru’s coach over at Keio with me, but with the Tokyo U swimming team.”

Makoto’s eyebrows inched up his forehead. “Wow. Congratulations on the national team!” He spoke in quiet English, and the shyness of it brought a small smile to her face.

“Thank you! You swim as well?”

He nodded. “Yes. I’m on the Tokyo University swimming team and I also help teach classes back home during the summer. What’s your stroke?”

“Backstroke. But I tend to do relays as well, medley’s and freestyle.”

His face lit up, as did Haru’s. “I do backstroke as well! I’m glad that you’ll be joining the swim team, Avery. Maybe this year we can beat Keio in the championships.”

Rin snorted. “Fat chance, Makoto. Keio is dominating the rankings this year. Not even a national swimmer could help you now.”

Makoto laughed quietly and ate some more food.

The next year would be interesting to say at the least.

“We’ll beat you, isn’t that right Avery?” Makoto asked. He pronounced her name weirdly. The ‘v’ switched out for a ‘b’ sound. Maybe one day he could work around his accent to grasp it.

She looked down at the ‘Team Australia’ hoodie, and then at her food in front of her.

At least Avery wasn’t by herself, anymore.

 

 


	2. Chlorine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the last filler chapter before shit actually starts happening. I'm sorry for any typo's! I don't have a beta reader at all and it's also 2am but I really had to finish this!   
> Just remember! Next chapter shit happens!

“Sorry I’m late!” Avery pulled out a chair at the small café and slumped in, panting hard. Rin looked up and frowned.

“You didn’t run here, did you?” He asked. Avery averted eye contact and bit her lip. He laughed and knocked her feet with his own. “Dumbass.”

Avery rolled her eyes and sat up a bit straighter. “Anyway, good morning Rin, Makoto. How are you?”

Rin grunted but Makoto met her eyes and smiled softly. “I’m doing well. How was your first night at the apartment?”

Avery lit up at the slowed down Japanese. “It was quiet. I’ve only ever lived with other people, in share-houses and with my family, so being by myself was a bit of a change.”

Makoto’s smile widened a fraction. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. It was strange not having my siblings there anymore, but now I can’t imagine anything but the quiet-“

Rin tapped an open book with his pencil. “Makoto pay attention. You’re here for a reason.”

Avery leant over to look at the book and smiled. It was a university English textbook. Rin chuckled and ran his fingers down the page. “Some things don’t change since grade school. He still sucks.” He said in English.

“Don’t be like that. You sucked too until I had to school you for the past couple of years.” She raised her eyebrow and smirked. He grinned at her, showing off all his pointed teeth. “But please, go on teaching him. I’ll be right here in case you screw up the alphabet or something. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

Avery sat back and ordered a cup of coffee, watching Rin teach Makoto English. He wasn’t actually half bad, she had thought to herself when he flawlessly read out his daily schedule. But she could see Rin getting more and more agitated and fidgety with every passing minute. She sat in silence and viewed them, wondering whether or not she should intervene. What she got from last night was that Haru was normally the one to diffuse Rin’s anger or frustration. Damn him for having swim practice.

“Do you want me to teach him instead?” She asked.

Rin frowned. “Why?”

“Because I’m fluent in English, as the case may be.”

“So am I.” Rin counted.

“I was born and raised in Australia, idiot.”

There was a beat of silence before he turned to Makoto. “How do you feel about Avery teaching you? She’s constantly reminding me that she’s much more qualified.”

Makoto lifted his eyes to meet mine and shrugged. “If it wouldn’t trouble her. I can see how frustrated you’re getting, Rin. Plus, we go to school together and live near one another. It would probably be easier on both of us.”

Rin nodded and smiled slightly. “Problem solved. I need to be at Keio in half an hour, so I’ll let you two figure things out.”

He stood from his chair and waved at us before weaving in and out of the crowd to reach the door.

“So, Makoto. When will be easiest for you?”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Avery shook out her arms as she neared the pool. Her first morning training with Tokyo U’s swimming team happened three days after her arrival. The coach had brought her up in front of everyone and introduced her as a member of the Australian national team before even mentioning her name. Due to that, there was at least a 4-metre radius of empty space around her.

“Avery!” At the sound of her voice, she quickly snapped out of her reverie and turned to face the person next to her.

“Oh, Sorry Makoto. Were you saying something?”

He chuckled slightly and the sound made her blush. She had gotten to be so air-headed since she got here, almost everything flying over her head. It was mostly due to the language barrier and the fact that people spoke extremely quickly around her.

“I was about to say that I’m looking forward to tonight. I feel like you’ll be a much more patient teacher than Rin.” He paused. “Well it’s not like that’s a hard feat to beat.”

Avery laughed and adjusted her cap. They were next in line to dive in for warm-up, just waiting for the people in front of them to touch the wall on the opposite side of the pool. The woman in Makoto’s lane was closer to the wall than hers was, so he stepped up onto the block and touched his fingers to the edge.

Avery realized she still hadn’t replied to him and stepped a little closer, joining him on the blocks. “I’m looking forward to it as well.”

He gave a fleeting smile and faced forward just as the person on the opposite end touched the wall. For someone who favoured backstroke, the man knew how to move. Avery watched as his powerful shoulders went forward and the muscles in his back stretched as he dove into the water. It was awe-inspiring. She had never had this fascination with people before, not since she was a child just learning how to swim. There was a mild interest in Rin when he first started training with her, but apart from that, no one had captured her attention like Makoto had.

She remembered why she liked swimming so much. The freedom of movement and the thrill of the adrenaline. The connectedness between the swimmer and the water.

And she dove in.

And it was blissful.

~~~~~~~~

 

The exchange supervisor was a young woman who, despite her job, didn’t speak fluent English. Avery smiled patiently and quietly throughout the meeting as the woman spoke in broken English, describing the classes she would be taking and her timetable regarding swimming. Every time the woman paused, unsure of her wording, Avery nodded slightly – doing what her Japanese teacher always did for her…pushing her on and giving her confidence.

She got her class timetable just in time for classes to actually start in a few days, and she noticed how significant blocks of them were weekend make-up classes.

“They are because of your swimming training. You need to meet certain requirements for classes, so you’ll be making them up on the weekend with plenty of other people. You’ll still get the credit, don’t worry.” The supervisor said in Japanese. Avery nodded and tucked it away. She would have to start working tonight to really catch up and stay on top of her work.

She already knew her free time would be minimal and her life would practically be taken over by this new life.

Things would be changing drastically in the next year.

 

~~~~~~~

Makoto threw his things down onto his bed and slumped against the wall. The constant training was taking its toll. All through the summer break and even in the first quarter of school he had dedicated his time to swimming as well as schoolwork. He had left no time to himself other than dinner once a week with Haru and a morning run. He looked at the clock and sighed happily. He had enough time to get into the shower and complete some work. He took off his glasses and placed them on the shelf behind his bed, right next to a row of framed pictures and medals. The Iwatobi Swim Club after nationals. Haru, Nagisa, Rin and himself when they were children. Himself and Haru. Himself and Nagisa, Rei, Haru, Gou, and Miss Amakata. His siblings and his parents.

All the people that pushed him through his life. People that forced him to chase his dreams and live how he wanted.

He looked closer at the picture of him and Haru.

People often mistook his relationship with his best friend as a romantic one. Once upon a time Makoto would have agreed. He had feelings for his best friend, but those feelings would be nothing more than a whisper of dust between the stars. Those feelings now stood by him like a shadow and only surfaced when he saw Haru being destructive regarding his wellbeing.

Now when he saw Haru he saw not only home, but also friendship beyond all bounds. But that wasn’t what he was looking for. He was looking for excitement and happiness, laughter and exhilaration. He was looking for rushing water when for so long he had been standing in a pond.

He took his shower but stood there longer than necessary. He knew he had to pass the next few years of English to get his degree and a job opportunity, but having Avery teach him English on top of his already hectic schedule was practically suicide. His life would go from non-existent to -50 in a matter of days.

“Avery.”

He said her name out loud. His accent prevented him form properly pronouncing the ‘v’ but he almost laughed how the word made him look like he was smiling.

He had googled her the other night. She held records and blitzed every competition she went to. For such a small girl, she was incredibly talented at stretching herself in the final laps of races.

He had watched her swim and noticed how she crept up on her competitors. She never stayed in first the whole way through, she would always suddenly appear in the final lap and no one had a chance once she did. Her social media was alight with happiness and blue. She lived by the beach and constantly took photos of the vast blue expanse with friends positioned accordingly. Pictures of her with competitors, friends, teammates, and Rin.

No wonder Rin adored her so much – she was practically another Gou.

Makoto turned off the taps and stepped out. He hadn’t really let anyone get close to him in a long time. He had friends, sure. He even had friends other than Haru. People he sat next to in class and got lunch with, but Avery was different. She had come in through the back door and was already at home with his friends.

God help him.

 

~~~~~~~

 

It was only a couple minutes before their meeting time and it was just hitting Avery what a bad idea it was. She should have never opened her mouth.

She didn’t know shit when it came to teaching someone. Especially regarding something she knew so innately. She had barely gone shopping too, so she couldn’t offer him snacks like her own Japanese tutor had done for her many times before. What if he thought it was offensive that she couldn’t offer him anything? What if he thought she was some uneducated troll from Australia? What if-

The doorbell rang and Avery jumped. She would be fine. Mostly.

Makoto had obviously showered before coming over. His hair was still damp and he smelt so incredibly clean. Like Ocean and wind and chlorine.

Suddenly Avery felt grimy. She had come straight from time meets with her and Rin’s new coach at Keio and her hair was still bobby-pinned into oblivion so it wouldn’t escape her cap. She didn’t even get time to properly shower upon her arrival, so she was still in a pair of shorts and a flimsy singlet with her ‘Team Australia’ jacket tied around her waist.

“Hey!” She opened the door wide and pressed herself against the wall so he could pass through her narrow entryway. “I’m going to say it now so it doesn’t get awkward in five minutes. I have no snacks. I haven’t gone shopping since you were over for dinner. I may have maybe half an onion left?”

Makoto stood in her living room and smiled politely. “Don’t worry about it. I know how much stress you’re under at the moment and I didn’t want to force anything on you.”

Avery gestured for him to sit down. “It’s ok, you’re not forcing anything on me. Now, I have to ask…is there anything specific you need help with or is it just general knowledge?”

Avery sat opposite him and when she went to cross her legs her foot grazed against his thigh. Christ he was tall.

“I brought all my assignments and I was hoping you could possibly tell me what I’m bad at.” He broke off their eye contact like he was embarrassed at asking her to look through his work.

He had extremely neat handwriting, was the first thought Avery had upon looking at his first assignment. But straight off the bat errors came flooding at her. She picked up a pen and began writing on a scrap piece of paper next to her.

-Tensing

-Grammar

-Repetition

They were basic mistakes anyone would make upon learning a language, but as Avery continued writing them down, Makoto’s frown increased.

“Is it that bad?”

Avery looked up and laughed lightly. “Nope, they’re pretty small things. You’ll be mastering this language fluently when I’m done with you.”

Avery noticed a small blotch of colour grace his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Ok. Let’s get started.” She takes him through basic phrases and helps him with his accent. He repeats things dozens of times and writes them down in various ways to remember them and Avery laughs at how worried she was initially.

She notices however that he comprehends what she’s saying much easier than when she writes it out.

“Makoto, when I speak like this, in English – I mean, can you understand me?”

He frowns for a second before nodding.

“Ok. From now on I’ll only talk to you in English, alright?”

She sees the brief panic cross his face but he nods anyway. When she looks past him to the clock, her eyes widen. It’s almost at midnight. They’ve been at this for hours.

She switches back into Japanese. “Ok I have a little bit of homework for you. Not that much. You won’t even notice you’re doing it.”

She reaches over and grabs her laptop, pulling up itunes and a USB.

“I’m making you a playlist. These are the only songs you’re allowed to listen to until our next session. If you don’t understand any of the lyrics, write them down and find them in the dictionary. You’ll learn faster through cultural immersion rather than a textbook. Trust me.”

She makes a playlist and starts moving songs into it.

 

**Makoto and his English skillz**

 

Pieces……………………………………………Andrew Bell

Keep Your Head Up..………………………Andy Grammar

Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club…….The Beatles

With A Little Help From My Friends..The Beatles

Atlas Hands……………………………………Benjamin Francis Leftwich

24K Magic……………………………………...Bruno Mars

Talk is Cheap………………………………….Chet Faker

To Build a Home……………………………..The Cinematic Orchestra

Holdin’ On………………………………………Flume

Skin………………………………………………..Glimmer of Blooms

The Woods……………………………………..Hollow Coves

With You………………………………………...Illenium

Pursuit of Happiness……………………….Kid Cudi ft. MGMT and RATATAT

Livewire…………………………………………Oh Wonder

Breakthru……………………………………….Queen

She’s so High……………………………………Tal Blachman

 

 

She ejects the USB and hands it to him. “Transfer these onto your phone or an iPod or whatever and give me the USB back at swimming tomorrow. And remember, only listen to these songs.” Makoto looked at her and smiled softly.

“Thank you, I look forward to hearing your music.”

Avery waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it. I chose songs that are rather slow, so you won’t have that much of a hard time. And from here on out, I’m only talking in English.”

Makoto nodded and stood, offering her a hand as well.

She took it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Makoto lay awake that night with his headphones in. Her music was quite relaxing, the words slow enough that he could pick them up. After listening to the song a couple times, he tried to sing along. His accent still made the words sound wrong, but the more he said the sentence, the more his accent faded away until he had adopted another form of pronunciation altogether. His dictionary sat on his bedside table, worn with use. He contemplated picking it up and reading through it, learning obscure words that would surely impress her.

But he stopped himself and turned over, pulling out his headphones. He knew she would be impressed with him as soon as he could string together a coherent sentence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Avery was already at the pool doing laps when training started. She had woken up sweaty and groggy and needed the cool rush to quiet her brain and her muscles. She still wasn’t used to the humidity and she often lost her breath. It was strange, acclimatizing to a new place.

She pulled herself from the water and went to stand by the rest of the swim team. Whispers surrounded her. _She was trying to outshine them. She slept here. She was trying to intimidate them._

Avery giggled slightly and pulled off her goggles.

The coach and the team captain rattled off routines and schedules, informing everyone of the requirements.

“Tryouts for regionals will be soon as well, so please sign up if you want to be considered! Tryouts will take place in two weeks time on Saturday, but keep in mind that if you go all the way to nationals you will be considered for the team representing Japan for the world championships next year in Rome. We already have one person in our midst competing there, so I’m hoping someone here can join her.”

The coach nodded in Avery’s direction and heads immediately swiveled. Because she had won this years world championships, she had practically bypassed all our competitions and tryouts to make the team for next year. But if her coaches here saw her slacking, her coach back home would find out and she could be easily taken from the team.

“Work hard today!”

 

People filled the lanes and Avery was ready to get back in there with them when somebody touched her arm. She turned around and came face to chest with Makoto. She made sure to only speak in English.

“Oh! Makoto, how are you? Did you get home safe last night?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yes, the streets were practically empty. I listened to your music. I really enjoyed it!”

Avery pressed a hand to her chest. “That’s good! I really like those songs!”

“I’ve already started looking through the lyrics in my dictionary. I actually came over here to tell you that I’ve accidently left your USB at home. If you want I can drop it off later?”

Avery waved her hand. “I could always walk you home? I haven’t done much walking while I’ve been here, and I really should find my way around. I also need to go shopping.”

Makoto smiled and something in Avery’s chest fluttered. “I have a meeting with a class director, but as soon as that’s done we can leave?”

Avery nodded and slipped her goggles on. “Of course.”

 

The girl’s locker rooms were filled with chatter when she entered them.

“Prentiss! Is it true that you’ve already made the national team for championships next year?” One girl asked from the sink.

“Oh course she has, you’ve seen how fast she is. I’m surprised Keio didn’t swoop her up!”

Avery laughed and opened up her bag, finding her towel and a pair of underwear.

“Is it true that you’re seeing Tachibana?” One girl asked.

Avery blanched. “Oh, it’s not like that. I’m helping him with English because it’s a prerequisite for his course.”

The girl shrugged. “It seemed like you were very close today.”

“We have a couple mutual friends, so I’ve met him before, but I can assure you nothing is going on.”

Girls giggled around her and she stepped into the shower and Avery had a feeling that Makoto Tachibana was a popular topic.

“I heard Mei was going to ask him out, but she balked. But imagine if he said yes?” Someone said outside her stall. Avery smiled. Makoto was truly a celebrity in these change rooms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The gardens between the university buildings was probably the nicest place she had been so far. It reminded her of back home at the Royal Exhibition Centre. The manicured lawns and the hedges making various shapes and patterns against the landscape. Avery sat against a wall with a book out. She was 340 pages in and the climax had her biting her nails.

“Makoto!” His name made her neck snap up. She saw him come out of a far building, but was soon intercepted by a young man with blue black hair and a pair of glasses. They talked for a while and Avery could hear laughter. Even from this distance she could see the smile crossing Makoto’s face. He was a popular guy, judging by the talk of him. Sweet and attractive, with a stable future and career set out of him. Anyone would be drawn to him.

It was probably why Avery was drawn to him. His natural charisma and bashful personality made him a sweet guy, much sweeter than a lot of other guys she had met.

She was so lost in her own world she didn’t see him coming until he was right in front of her.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” He apologized, swinging his bag up onto his shoulders.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t going to stop you talking with your friend.”

Makoto smiled wistfully. “Well I’ll see him again tomorrow for dinner.”

Avery brushed the grass off her thighs. “Was he a close friend?”

Makoto nodded. “Rei and I were part of the swim club together back home. He’s here studying medicine. Rin’s little sister is coming over from Osaka for the weekend before school starts so we’re all going out for dinner. Just like old times.”

An inexplicable feeling of happiness bubbled inside her. She had heard stories of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club. Four of them winding their way up the rankings and appearing at nationals. Rin had told her the story plenty of times of how they came to swim together, and seeing Makoto with them made her feel excited on his behalf.

“That’s good! It’ll be nice to see them again, won’t it?”

Makoto nodded and ushered her between an oncoming flow of baseball players.

They walked back towards Avery’s apartment, but at the turn off they continued straight, only turning into the apartment building right behind hers.

“Don’t tell me we live this close to one another and I just found out now!”

“It’s been three days, I hadn’t expected you memorize people’s addresses so far.”

His apartment was much like her own, but his was neat and orderly, with a fully stocked kitchen and living room. Stacks of books stood next to his bed and she almost stepped back out again at the sight of such a personal space. He rummaged around the shelf behind his bed for the USB stick, but Avery was fixated on the picture frames.

Small drops of his life before Tokyo spread themselves out to her. It almost made her feel like she was intruding.

“You were tall, even when you were young.” She fingered the frame slightly as Makoto startled. He looked at his elementary school self and nodded.

“I didn’t stop growing from then. No one could catch up to me.” He held up the USB stick and handed it to her.

“Again, I’m so sorry to make you walk with me.”

Avery shrugged. “It’s no problem at all. Now I know where you live if I ever need you.”

He smiled and she took the opportunity to turn around and walk out of his bedroom before he could see the blush.

“I’ll see you on Saturday for our lesson? I’ll even make lunch?”

Makoto smiled at her and nodded. “Sounds good. Walk home safely!”

Avery didn’t care if she left anything behind. It would give her more of a reason to come back again.


	3. Mashed Potato, sausages and peas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know the song, it's High or Low by Empire of the Sun. I highly recommend it :D

Makoto forced himself to go faster as he rounded the last corner. His morning run was the only time he could truly relax, and that said something. Last night with Avery had left him quiet. Even Rei, who he had run into again last night after their initial meeting in the morning, had noticed.

“She’s just an English tutor, isn’t she? You’re acting like she’s more than that.” He had told him.

“She’s also a part of my swim team and a good friend of Rin.” Makoto had stressed.

“So she’s integrating herself into your friendships?” Rei had asked, ever the analyst.

“I don’t know, maybe? But I don’t seem to care about her and them, I’m just feeling…what’s the word? _Too_ comfortable around her. She’s everywhere and I don’t seem to mind…”

Rei tilted his head to the side and adjusted his glasses. “I don’t see why you should. You’re an easygoing guy. You took to me quite quickly, so why are you so concerned about…oh…unless this is in regards to something else?”

Makoto looked down at the ground. “Even with you there was a moment of hesitation before becoming friends. I just feel different with her. It’s just…the last time I felt this comfortable it was with Haru and-“

“You had feelings for Haru from the time you met until very recently, as Nagisa has informed me. You got over him recently?”

Makoto nodded but his gaze snagged to the distance; to the apartment building next to his. He wasn’t being overly comfortable around her but he wasn’t being cautious either.

 

Makoto choked on a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and went faster. He continued his run in tense silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Nagisa!” Makoto waved his hand, drawing the attention of the younger blonde boy.

“MAKO-CHAN!” If anything, Nagisa had grown more accustomed to nicknames and now refused to call anyone anything but a name he had created for them. Nagisa bounded up to him and threw his arms around Makoto’s neck.

“How are you? It’s been so long since I saw you last!”

Makoto disentangled himself from Nagisa’s embrace. “Nagisa, it’s only been three weeks since we were both back home, I think you might be overreacting.”

Nagisa withdrew and pouted. “I still miss us being all together. It was strange in our last year, and now we’re all in the same city again, but Tokyo’s so big! I wish you were closer.”

Makoto smiled softly and put a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Well at least we have these dinner’s once a month to look forward to. Now that Rin is back, it makes it a whole lot easier.”

They walked inside and immediately saw Haru and Rei in a back booth. Just as they were sliding in, Nagisa said something that made Makoto freeze up.

“So did you hear about Rin’s new friend? The swimmer that moved to Japan? She’s part of the Australian national team! Do you think she’s going to the world championships?”

“She is. She won herself a place because she’s a world record holder.” Haru offered, picking at some mackerel with his chopsticks.

Nagisa stood up and leaned over. “You’ve met her!? How is she? Is she nice? She looks very goofy! Is she very goofy?”

“I’ve only met her a few times, but she seems nice. Ask Makoto, he knows her better. They attend school together.”

Nagisa turned his eyes on him and Makoto felt just about ready to shove Haru back into whatever pool he came from.

“Now, Haru. You’ve met Avery more than a couple times. And from what I’ve gathered, you quite like her.” A voice interrupted them. They all looked up and saw a mop of red hair, probably still damp from the pool, and two rows of razor sharp teeth.“ Actually, I just saw her. We had swimming practice with my coach at Keio. She almost fell asleep on the train, actually. She looked pretty exhausted.”

He moved in beside Nagisa and picked a piece of salmon off of the large plate in the middle. Kou saddled in next to Makoto and immediately went in with her chopsticks for the raw meat.

“If you’re so curious Nagisa, next time I’ll bring her.”

Makoto’s heart thumped just a little harder.

“Yes! I’d love to meet her, wouldn't you too, Rei?”

Makoto saw Rei nodding out of the corner of his eye and looked pointedly at the food in the middle of the table. Conversation went on around him and raucous laughter almost pushed his thoughts from his head. He chimed in when he felt he needed to and laughed when someone said something funny, but other than that he stayed silent.

“Makoto.” Rin grabbed his arm as they were all saying goodbye to each other. He waved at Rei just as he turned the corner and then turned all his attention on him.

“About Avery…She has the tendency to, how do I put this…not take care of herself. You’ll notice it more than me because you’re at the same school now, but please just take care of her. When she gets too much into swimming and school she forgets about herself and her bodily requirements. I’ve seen the effects of her going days without food and now that I don’t see her as much-“ Rin cut himself off and gave Makoto a stern look. “I’m trusting you with her wellbeing. Just take care of her. Please.”

Makoto didn’t even have the chance to nod before Rin had turned around and was walking away. “Later.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Once you get over the small space and the bustling city, the place is kind of chill.” Avery spoke at her laptop. Her friend Emily sat on the other end, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers. Her and Emily had been coach mates before Emily moved up to the Gold Coast. It was mid-afternoon over there and they had been talking all through the morning as Avery packed things away.

“And the toilet as so fucking spectacular you have no idea. Like it has eight different settings. Eight!”

Emily laughed from the other end. “Are you sure you’ll be ok over there? I thought you and Rin would be living close to each other, not twenty minutes away. You’re practically all alone!”

“Nah I’m not. Rin introduced me to an old school friend who actually lives right behind me. Makoto Tachibana. He’s really sweet. I’m tutoring him in English at the moment, actually. He should be coming over soon.”

Emily adjusted herself on the other side of the screen. “Oh well, don’t let me interrupt date night! I should be going, then.”

“Em, be serious. I’ve just met the guy, and you know how anal retentive the Japanese are. It took Rin like three months to even touch me. And Makoto is the most polite boy I have met in my life, and I once went to Perth.” Avery stopped and frowned for a second. “And also it’s not night time here, it’s like midday.”

“Hahaha! Well I need to go get some shopping done before Mitch comes crawling for food. Have fun! Text me later!”

Avery bid her goodbyes and closed her laptop, setting it to charge next to her couch. She had promised Makoto lunch, but she hadn’t had the chance to look through a recipe book yet and didn’t necessarily trust herself to cook Japanese cuisine for someone who was actually Japanese.

So Avery opened the fridge door and smiled a feral little smile. Australian cuisine didn’t get enough credit.

She slipped her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts and turned her iTunes on shuffle. So far she had found out that she didn’t have a neighbour on the left side of her apartment, and the only thing on the right side was a terrace and the edge of the actual building, so she was free to play her music however loud she wanted it. She began cooking, throwing things in the frying pan and boiling water. This had been her go-to meal since she was ten years old and first learnt how to use a frying pan.

The songs changed over and Avery bit her lip in approval.

She dropped her tongs onto the bench and began swishing her hips on her way to her lounge room, making over exaggerated movements for no other reason than she was a swimmer and not a dance.

_Let's get together and forget all the troubles and just float_

_I don't want you to go_

_I need to be closer to now_

_Alice D, you're on your way up_

_Way up, way up_

 

She climbed up onto her coffee table and looked out the window and into Tokyo. She tapped her foot just as the beat dropped and she swung her head around.

_I feel most times we're high and low_

_If I had my way, never let you go_

 

She sung along, yelling out the lyrics as she danced. The exhilaration got her heart pumping like nothing she’s ever known, and she pretended that just then she wasn’t in a foreign city – she was back home in her coach’s spare apartment. Avery brought her head up, ready to sing the second verse when she saw someone standing in her entryway.

Makoto. Makoto was here and he had watched her spaz out. Her heart jumped into her throat and she stumbled off the table.

“Fuck shit damn what in the ever-loving fuck oh my god-“

Makoto frowned. “I didn’t understand any of that.”

“Good.” Avery turned off her music and the apartment fell silent.

“Sorry.” She said quietly. “I wasn’t expecting you to be right there.”

Makoto shrugged. “You left your door unlocked. Haru does it as well, so I guess walking in is just force of a habit.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Makoto could hear her music from just outside her door. Avery had no concept of volume, apparently. He knocked, but when the music didn’t falter nor did the singing, he tried the handle and it pushed open.

He stood inside her entryway and quietly closed the door behind him, slipping off his shoes and taking a few steps forward. When he stood at the entrance to her lounge room, his eyes widened and his mouth twitched into a smile. She stood on her coffee table in a pair of denim shorts and a singlet, swinging her hair around while singing along to an upbeat English song. She gave one last turn, putting her hands on her hips and swiveling her butt around so she made eye contact with him. And then she stopped dead. And then she blushed profusely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m still so sorry you had to witness that. Really. I am so so sorry!” Avery worked in the kitchen, flipping over food and mashing things.

Makoto chuckled and stood to the side. He honestly had no idea what he was doing in there, seeing as he couldn’t even help. “Don’t worry. I’ve walked in on worse. And may I ask what you’re cooking?”

Avery bent over and grabbed two plates and some cutlery. “I’m about to introduce you to the most Australian thing you will ever eat.”

She served up and brought the plates over to the coffee table. Makoto sat opposite her and looked down.

“Sausages, mashed potatoes, and peas. Honestly, you can’t get more Australian even if you tried. Well maybe if you added in some kangaroo meat, but I haven’t even tasted nor seen it ever so I can’t help you there.”

She watched as Makoto picked up his cutlery and started eating. His eyes widened briefly before he began eating with more fervor.

“This is actually quite nice. Everything tastes so good. Thank you very much!”

Avery smiled as they polished off her food. One day he would come home with her and she would treat him to all the hipster cafés and beautiful food in every single city.

 

They finished their food and brought out the textbooks and dictionaries. Avery was actually impressed with how talented Makoto actually was. It was mostly his confidence that prevented him from speaking fluently. It was nearing nightfall when they finally stopped working. Makoto rubbed his eyes but forced himself to continue on.

“Makoto, we’re both exhausted. Haven’t you had enough for today?”

Makoto glanced up from his textbook and smiled softly. “Most likely, but I feel like I have so much more to learn.”

Avery nodded slightly and stood. “Well then, I have a different form of teaching. Sit tight.”

She returned a minute later from her bedroom with a handful of DVD’s.

“I have an idea. How familiar are you with Studio Ghibli?”

Makoto smiled immediately, the grin lighting up his face. “I always watch them with my siblings! They’re absolutely amazing, aren’t they?”

Avery nodded and knelt by the DVD player. “Well, we’re going to watch them, but we’re watching the dub with no subtitles.” She held up Spirited Away and slid the disc into the slot of her small player. She grabbed the remote and sat back against the couch, right next to Makoto.

“If you can understand the whole thing, I’ll give you a treat.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “What kind of treat?”

“Food.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They sat together and watched. Every time Makoto looked over at Avery, her reactions were vivid. Her eyes widened and she shook her head when things became too much. She was an avid movie watcher. Truth be told, he paid more attention to her than to the movie. But during the climax they stared at the screen with rapt attention. After the ending credits came on he found himself to be slightly disappointed. Avery popped in another DVD. Howl’s Moving Castle. She looked at Makoto and tilted her head to the side. “If you want you can go home? I was just going to relax and watch movies for the rest of the night.”

Makoto smiled. “If you don’t mind I would love to stay. It’s been a while since I’ve watched these.”

Avery smiled and climbed back down next to him, grabbing a throw blanket and offering him half.

 _Howl’s moving castle_ wasn’t the last movie they watched. It wasn’t even the second last. But when the menu music of _From up on poppy hill_ replayed for the thousandth time, Avery shook herself from sleep. Her living room was pitch black apart from the garish light coming from the TV. She twisted slightly and saw Makoto passed out next to her. She weighed about ten kilograms less than him and was a full head shorter, so there was no way she could make him comfortable by herself.

“Makoto. Makoto, wake up! Makoto it’s 2am!” She shook him slightly and his eyes opened a crack. He frowned tiredly but made no move to get up.

“I’ll take you to bed, alright? Just stand up for me.” She pulled the throw blanket from him and threw it onto the couch. Makoto stood up sleepily and quietly followed her to her bedroom. Once there he began pulling off layers, so many in fact that Avery looked away as he climbed into her bed in his underwear. Avery chuckled as she noticed that he didn’t even seem to realize that this wasn’t in fact his own bed. He just burrowed under the covers and promptly fell back asleep.

A strand of hair fell across his eyes and Avery, without even thinking, reached out and swiped it away gently. She smiled softly and stared for a moment longer before going to her closet and pulling out a fresh set of pj’s.

She would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Makoto woke the next morning the first thing that registered to him was the smell of Gardenia and Jasmine. When he opened his eyes and saw the bright white sheets around him, his heart stuttered. His sheets were blue, not white.

Then it hit him.

This was not his room.

When he felt his bare skin brush against the soft sheets his heart almost stopped again. If he had…

“Good god.” He slumped back in relief as he saw he still had his underwear on. He found the rest of his clothes folded neatly over the vanity and frowned. He had never folded anything and then forgot about it, especially when he was tired to the point of amnesia. He dragged himself from the bed and started changing back into his clothes. When he pulled his shirt over his head he smelt Gardenia’s and Jasmine again. Upon a deeper inhale he discovered that the smell had in fact been emanating from her room alone and had soaked through his fabric.

Just before he opened the bedroom door Makoto looked back at the bed. He didn’t plan on being here again anytime soon, so he quietly surveyed the room around him. There were pictures stuck to the wall behind the bed and a small shelf filled to the brim with books and DVD’s. Her window faced off to a beautiful view of the city with no other apartment buildings blocking her way. Just next to the window was a dresser and on top of the dresser was a box filled with medals. Makoto looked through them. Most were gold but a few silver and bronze medals were on display as well.

He had known she was a talented swimmer – he had seen the videos online and had read through her Wikipedia page. But these medals were solid proof that she was amazing.

When he walked out of the bedroom Avery was standing by the kitchen bench with her laptop open. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but they were slightly wrinkled.

He stepped on a loose floorboard and Avery whirled around. The second she saw him though, her face split into a smile.

“Good morning! How did you sleep? I hope my bedroom was ok? You were so exhausted and I didn’t want to force you out of my place and you were way too big for the couch so I gave you my room –oh! I almost forgot!” Makoto smiled slightly at the speed in which she talked. She was like a little zebra fish, always changing direction in a split second. She reached next to her and held up his glasses. She unfolded them and reached up to slip them onto his face. Just as her hands brushed his ears he smelt at again – gardenia and jasmine.

“Thank you. And I’m sorry for last night, I overstayed my welcome.”

“No it’s fine! The couch is actually quite comfortable, thank god. And I’m sorry I can’t offer you anything for breakfast. I need to go shopping.” She moved aside and Makoto saw the contents of her cupboards.

Half a packet of strawberry pocky.

“Let’s go now.”

Avery drew back. “What?”

“It’s between our apartments. I’ll go with you. I also have a feeling that if I leave you to shop for yourself you’ll only buy a custard bun or something.”

Every single caution Makoto had built around himself over the past few days slipped away the second he saw her spreading smile. And in that moment he knew why she smelt of flowers. It was because she was literal sunshine.

They walked to the supermarket together, never leaving each other’s side even for a second. She kept up a constant stream of English that he slowly grew accustomed to, even when her speaking pace quickened. She spoke of her life travelling between two cities in Australia and how sometimes she called her mother in the middle of the night not because she needed her but because she just wanted to hear a familiar voice.

Makoto told her about the Iwatobi High school Swim Club and making it to nationals. He told her about how they cried the night before their race and how much they missed being around each other. He told her of Kou’s fascination with muscles and Nagisa and Rei’s flirtatious banter. He spoke of the sadness of coming back and seeing how much things had changed around his old town, and how much his siblings had grown.

“So you used to coach, huh?” Avery asked while searching a stack of sauces.

“Yes. The beginners class while Coach Sasabe found a new part time worker. Sometimes I go help out in the summer again if he needs me.”

Avery looked up and smiled. “That’s so sweet of you. Emily – my best friend – sometimes coaches as well. She grew up in a rural town so all the kids are so shook at seeing an Olympic athlete.”

“Your best friend is also on the national team?”

Avery nodded. “Yep. And we’ve swum a relay or two together at international comps and it's a dream come true to swim next to your best friend. Was it like that with you and Haru?”

Makoto nodded and smiled softly. It was exactly like that with Haru.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first day of school was two days later and it was havoc to say at the least. Swimming started at five thirty and ended just before her first class, so Avery felt super rushed and it obviously showed.

“Calm down, will you. You’re swimming like you’re on speed.” An older swimmer by the name of Naoko said just as Avery emerged from the pool. She seemed to be the only one feeling the pressure, however, as every single other swimmer leisurely did their laps. She sought out Makoto on the opposite side of the pool, hoping that he would put her at ease. But he had just finished his laps and stood off to the side.

Avery looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair and tightened his grip, biceps and abs tensing.

“Two dead, fifteen wounded” she whispered.

She would be lying to herself if she said he wasn’t attractive. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His suntanned skin practically glowed and his hair was impossibly soft– Avery stopped herself. She would not be developing feelings for this man. She would not.

But he caught her eyes from across the room and smiled that soft smile he had and she felt her heart stutter back to when she let him sleep in her bed. And how she totally burrowed deep into her pillows the night after, still trying to catch a whiff of him.

Avery shut her eyes before she could smile back.

She would not.

She could not.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the end of the day Avery was more energetic than she had been before classes. The adrenaline of her new perspective of education was still riding through her veins. Although her last class of the day finished at almost eight o’clock, she was wide-awake and ready to tackle the world.

As she left the building she spun around and looked up into the dimming night sky.

“Excuse me? Are you Avery Prentiss?” Avery turned and met the gaze of a young man with blue-black hair and a pair of red glasses perched on his nose. She immediately recognised him as the boy Makoto was talking to the other day.

“Hello.”

“My name is Rei Ryugazaki. I’m a friend of Makoto, Haru, and Rin. May I have a moment of your time?”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chocolate Crossant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Avery and Makoto grow closer still...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone actually reads this? Please comment if you do! It makes me feel a little more loved!!

They sat next to each other on a bench in the Tokyo U gardens in a tense silence. Despite his rush in approaching her, Rei Ryugazaki was actually quite subdued. Avery played with a ring on her pinky finger and stared out into the gardens.

“Miss Prentiss-“

“Please call me Avery.”

Rei adjusted his glasses and clenched his fist in his lap. “Ok…Avery. I wanted to talk to you regarding something.”

A grin spread across Avery’s face. “You made that obvious enough when you approached me before.”

His face deepened in colour and he opened and closed his mouth a couple times before snapping his head up to look at her.

“Makoto is very special to us all. Him and Haru welcomed me into the life I now call my own and I love him as if he were my own brother. He is my hero, and I want to make sure you are taking care of him.”

“Ryugazaki, I am very aware that he means a lot to those around him, but I have to assure you that he is nothing but not a very good friend to me. I’d take care of him as I would take care of any other friend I had. But why the concern?” Avery’s faced dropped as she clenched her hands. “Is he sick?”

Rei held up his hands and profusely shook his head. “No, no, nothing like that. It was only due to his past with Haru that I was merely worried.”

“His past with Haru?”

Rei nodded somberly. “Makoto had feelings for Haru. Those feelings were not reciprocated. He doesn’t show it that much, but I know it really effected him. I just wanted you to take care of him. As I previously said, he is a truly special person.”

Avery swallowed and nodded. She would not – could not – have romantic feelings for Makoto. But she would take care of him as she would take care of anyone else. From the start she had seen something between him and Haru, but had only thought of it as a friendship so close they could sense each other better than they could sense themselves. But now Avery knew. Makoto loved Haru. He loved him further than anything platonic, and when Haru didn’t feel the same way, it shut something down in Makoto.

“Woah. Speedo-glasses, what are you doing here?”

Avery snapped her head up to meet the eyes of a redheaded swimmer with wine coloured eyes. Rei stood up, ramrod straight.

“Rin! I was just talking to Avery.”

Rin narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. “About what?”

Avery stood and placed a hand on his arm. “Nothing in particular. We just hadn’t met yet, which was strange considering all our mutual friends. Don’t worry about it.”

Rei nodded along but the faint blush on the tips of his ears told Avery he wasn’t quite used to lying.

“Well. Avery and I need to get to training so we’ll see you around. Avery?”

Avery smiled at Rei and waved as Rin tugged her away.

“For real, though. You looked serious while you were talking. What were you talking about?”

Avery shrugged and waved off Rin’s concern. “Nothing much. You worry too much, Rin. Anyway, you never collect me – what’s the occasion?”

Rin smirked – his version of a smile. “I had lunch with Makoto and Haru. I just came here from there and thought you might like some company on the train. We’re going quite late tonight so I thought we could get some snacks to go.”

Avery smiled and nodded but something tugged at her mind. The swimming season was coming up for Japan and she, as a University student, would take part in it. She thought back to when the coach at Tokyo U told everyone that she had already been accepted into the national team back home. They looked at her with awe and whispered that she would definitely bring the swim team at Tokyo a few wins. They had barely met her and were already forcing her to work extra hard and place against foreign swimmers that she had never raced before.

“Avery?” Rin was looking at her strangely. “We’re going to get some snacks before training yes?”

“We’re running late, though. We can get them afterwards if you want?”

Rin pondered this for a minute and nodded quietly.

Avery was pretty sure he knew they weren’t getting snacks after training.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avery was right. Afterwards she sent Rin off in front of a supermarket where she promised to go in and buy some more food for herself.

She walked straight past it.

It was a five minute train ride from this side of town to her apartment, but a twenty minute walk. Avery thought about the swimming off-season and how she and Em ate every in sight and gorged themselves on sweets and other fattening substances.

Maybe Avery could turn a twenty minute walk into a ten minute run?

So she did. She tightened her backpack and began to run down the backstreets of Tokyo. The first few kilometers were hell. How could she prove herself to her fellow swim team members if she couldn’t even hold her stamina. So she pushed through the pain and the puffing and ran.

 

Her apartment was cold and empty when she opened the door, still puffing and sweating. Her chest hurt and her head ached, but she walked right in and made a beeline to the shower. If she could bathe now, maybe she could fit in some yoga later?

The water beat down on her, and she spent a solid five minutes just standing under the steady stream trying to release the tension built up in her muscles. When she finally drew up her fingers to wash her hair and scrub her body clean of all the chlorine, she couldn’t help but drag them over the swells of muscle and fat on her body. Her hips and her breasts, all the way up to the line of her neck. She had never really noticed when her curves came in or when she had properly matured, but every time she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but notice that her shoulders protruded more – that her thighs were thick with muscle and her calves were powerful.

She wasn’t pretty like a model and even though she taught herself that her body was proof of her hard work, it was hard to see herself as anything but brawny.

 

The shower put Avery in a forlorn mood and she sat on the couch afterwards in a pair of loose sweats with her hair still dripping down her back. There was maybe a potato and some seaweed crackers in the pantry, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up. She didn’t even have her phone or laptop in her hand, she was just sitting there staring at the revolving fan in the corner. So when she heard the knock at the door, she wasn’t expecting it at the least, and had nothing around her to look like she actually had a life.

With a quick glance to the clock she discerned that it was far too late for someone to come by on advertisement business, so she hesitantly looked through the peephole before opening the door quietly.

Makoto stood here in the same clothes he had worn that day after training, and Avery almost smiled at the plaid red shirt he had rolled up to his elbows.

“Makoto! Hi! I wasn’t expecting you tonight!” She tried to put as much cheer in her voice as she slowly opened the door wider to allow him in. He held up a series of containers and passed them over to her.

“I made too much food. It’s strange not having to help cook for two younger siblings anymore, and I guess I got too used to it. I thought maybe you would want it.”

Avery took the food and smiled gratefully. “I’m always up for your cooking, Makoto. I never even got to thank you for the first night we met.”

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and the tips of his ears went red. “Well I wasn’t entirely honest then. I said Haru couldn’t cook, but in actuality he can probably cook better than all of us combined.”

Avery tilted her head and frowned. “So why did you lie?”

Makoto went blank for a minute before answering. “I thought it was a surefire way to impress you.”

“Makoto you could breathe and you would still impress me. You’re one of the most wonderful people I know.”

He flushed again and something in Avery’s chest stuttered. For someone so big, he was surely adorable.

“So how were you first day of classes? Any differences from your university back in Australia?”

A safe topic for the both of them. Good.

“Yeah, it’s a lot harder than I expected, but I like the challenge. To be totally honest with you it was actually training in the morning that exhausted me more than all my classes combined.”

Makoto chuckled and pushed some food towards her. “The coach here is especially pushy. But trust me, it gets worse. Because we’ve just finished the season they like to go a little easy on us, but as soon as Christmas rolls around, I can’t even move. I’m always so tired!”

Avery picked at the food and laughed along, following his eyes every so often as they went out towards her view.

“It’s a nice view isn’t it?”

Makoto nodded. “It’s beautiful. I’m surprised it hasn’t been obstructed by other apartments yet. That’s lucky.” He shifted ever so slightly to lean on his left side and Avery shifted right along with him. The sides of their bodies met and Avery could have sworn Makoto relaxed a little.

“Had you ever been to Japan before moving?” The sound of his voice startled her.

“Once, when I was younger. I loved it so much. Although I only went to Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka and some other tourist destinations. I wanted to explore more but I couldn’t necessarily go off on my own.”

“So you’ve never been to where Rin grew up?”

Avery shook her head. “Nope. He’s shown me pictures before but I’ve never been. It looks beautiful.”

He nodded slightly and zoned out. “It really is. You should…”

A beat of silence grew pregnant in his pause.

“You should come back with me for the mid-semester holiday. We’re all going back and I was wondering whether you would…I mean…come with us back home? It’s only a week or so and – oh I’m so sorry I didn’t even ask to check whether you were going home! It’s ok then. You can spend it here or home or wherever – it’s up to you.”

Avery tried to keep her smile to a polite upturn of her lips, but in the end it probably looked rapid. “I would love to come home to Iwatobi with you! Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there waiting!”

Makoto also seemed to have a hard time controlling his smile, and it made Avery want to sing and jump from the rooftops.

That boy had the most beautiful smile.

Even though they didn’t have to, they spoke about transport and how to get there just for the sake of it. Makoto told her about the bullet train and the short walk from the station which set her off into the stories of how she got everywhere on the dodgy public transport back home in Australia. She looked at him as he spoke of his hometown and the small things that made up his identity and smiled more than she ever had.

Rei had had nothing to worry about. She would take care of this ray of sunshine more than she took care of herself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you’re leaving this Friday night to spend a week with a ‘friend’?” Em sounded suspicious as she appeared on facetime a couple weeks later. Avery was trying to fit everything into a small duffle bag on the Wednesday before she was leaving while her best friend began to fall asleep an ocean away.

“Yep. Rin left today to spend the night with his sister in Osaka and Haru’s leaving on Friday with us. I’ll be back the next Saturday afternoon if you wanted to know…?”

Em laughed and adjusted her laptop camera. As soon as Avery came out and said that she would be going on a holiday with her newfound friendship group, Em had been absolutely beside herself. But in like…a good way. Her face would light up as soon as she mentioned Makoto or their new living arrangement.

“And you’re sure that nothing is going on between-“

“Em! No! Nothing is happening, I swear if you ask that one more time-“

Em laughed again. “I’m just saying that you guys seem to spend a lot of time together. That’s all.”

She did have a point, though. Every single day Avery saw Makoto and spoke to him. It was them spending their mornings together or getting lunch, or even spending their afternoons at each others apartment doing school work. She couldn’t help but feel pride every time he spoke full conversations with her in English or understood her slang. And she almost cried the day he spoke in contractions. But their relationship was purely platonic. They seemed to have a friendship that didn’t rely purely on language or communication. Sometimes they would just sit together and watch a movie or cook dinner or go shopping without saying a word.

“We spend time together because we’re friends. You and I spend time together? Would others think we’re in a romantic relationship?”

“Probably. But remember I’ve seen you naked. He hasn’t. I win.”

“You’re just proving my point.”

Em laughed just as Avery zipped up her duffel bag and pulled it up to sit by her door. She would go to Iwatobi and spend a week with her friends and nothing would happen.

She sighed.

Nothing would happen.


End file.
